Marauders Forever
by ronluvr28
Summary: The Famous Marauders in there 7th year at Hogwarts- many pranks and lots of lily and james. my first fan fic
1. Just the beginnning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot of this story  
  
Hey everyone- this is my first fanfic that I have ever posted. I hope u like it. Please please please review. I would appreciate it a lot! Thanks  
  
Marauders Forever  
  
It was the just the beginning of the end for the Marauders. This was because it was the first day of their last year at Hogwarts. Platform 9 and ¾ was packed with frightened first years all the way to the very silly or serious seventh years, depending on which seventh year it was. The Marauders had all found a seat together and now sitting in the compartment was Peter, James, and Sirius. Remus was now a prefect and had to go to the meeting.  
  
Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus had spent the last two weeks of the summer holidays thinking up pranks for the first two weeks of school. They spent this time at James's house. Now they were working out the very last details to the first prank of the year, which would be pulled off on the train.  
  
"The sooner the better." James had said when the four boys were thinking of when to pull the first prank.  
  
"I seriously doubt that McGonagall will take points away from her house on the very first hour of school." Sirius pointed out to the two other boys in the compartment.  
  
James began to read out the plan for the first prank. "Ok, so we first get everyone out of the last car that isn't a Slytherin. Then Wormtail can transform into an Anamagi and change the colors to Gryffindor, slip the dungbombs under the seat, and then lock all the doors and windows. As soon as he runs out Sirius and I will."  
  
Just then Remus walked back into the compartment.  
  
"Oh I see you are finishing off the details of our wonderful prank."  
  
"Yes dear Moony, and if you would be so kind and shut the door so that Snivellus does not hear it and rat on us."  
  
"I resent that remark" whined Peter.  
  
Sirius brought order back to the conversation. "Ok Prongs back to the plan."  
  
"Right the plan. Thank u Padfoot. Anyway as soon as Wormtail slips under the door from the last car Sirius and I will set off the stink bombs and enchant the doors so that they will not unlock until we pull into Hogsmeade." " I think that is an ingenious plan." remarked Remus and Padfoot immediately cut in. " That is because you are the one that thought of it."  
  
"Right you are Padfoot, right you are."  
  
The next moment they all walked casually out into the hall. Remus was to look out for the witch with the food cart. Sirius went through out the train moving all the Slytherins and non-Slytherins into position so that the plan would work. James was going over the incantations in his head. Peter silently transformed as all was in place and slipped quickly into the last car. He slipped the shrunken dung bombs into random seats and then locked all the doors and windows with one quick enchantment. Right before he slipped under the door he transformed back into Peter, flicked his wand, which splashed red and gold colors all over the place, the transformed back and high-tailed it out of there.  
  
As soon as Sirius and James saw the mouse they both shouted at the same time "ANTIALOHAMORA!" The doors would open until they got to Hogwarts. Peter transformed back into his human form and Remus joined the three from his look out position. The Marauders headed back to there compartment. "I'm hungry." complained Sirius as they were about halfway back to the front of the train. "Well the food trolley should be coming round any min." Remus was interrupted by the disgusted screams of many many Slytherins. The four boys erupted in laughter and ran all the way back to the compartment. This was going to be a great year.  
  
* I know its really short and kind of random but I promise that it will get better. If u have any ideas or suggestions please tell me in my review. Thanks again for reading * 


	2. my lily flower

Disclaimer: my name is not jk rowling. Enough said  
  
Here is the second chapter. I hope u liked the first. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I got two reviews in the first 15 mins. of my story being up. Thanks u guys. I feel so luved. Thanks Emily for helping me look up facts so I am politically correct in my story. Thanks again!  
  
*SpiderSquirrel - thanks so much for reviewing. I kno I was a little nervous about wat other people would think of my first story. I will read ur stories and review. Thanks a bunch.  
  
*Tori- thanks friend. Please keep reading and tell me wat u think  
  
My lily flower  
  
Still laughing about their first prank of the year the marauders started chomping down on some snacks they got from the witch with the trolley. Chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Pumpkin Pastries, Drobble's Best Blowing Gum, Licorice Wands, Fizzing Whizbees, Pemper Imps, Toothflossing Stringmints, Ice Mice, Cockroach Clusters, Jelly Slugs and many other wizarding candies were thrown all over the compartment. Peter, James, Remus, and Sirius had all already changed into their robes. A prefect badge shone perfectly on Remus's chest. "Hey Moony, your not gonna stop pulling pranks with us just because you're prefect right?" Sirius asked very seriously. (a/n. I know the whole Sirius serious pun and this is not on purpose)  
  
"Padfoot you do realize I just plotted and was the look out for a huge prank right? I mean I wouldn't have participated in that one if I wasn't going to participate in any."  
  
"Right I knew that" answered the very intelligent Sirius.  
  
The next minute the boys heard a very light knock at the door. James slowly got up and opened the door. It was a beautiful red-haired, emerald-eyed girl that stood before him. It was Lily Evans. His Lily Evans.  
  
"Lils, you don't know how much I've missed you." James said as he took hold of her waist and embraced her in a kiss that he had longed for all summer. In the background he heard cat calls from Remus and Sirius. As soon as Lily and James broke apart he hexed them both. Remus and Sirius both had Slytherin colored robes. They didn't notice much though.  
  
"James how was your summer anyways?" Lily asked after suppressing some giggles when she saw the colors on the other's robes. James noticed a shiny prefect badge on Lily's chest too.  
  
"Lonely without you my dear and congratulations on becoming a prefect." the charming James replied. Sirius started pretending to gag himself but stopped when he saw another red headed girl enter into the compartment.  
  
"Oh sorry to interrupt you Lily but I wanted to know if you could help me with my homework that I didn't get." The girl asked politely. She had green eyes, freckles sprinkled across her nose, and was very tall. Her auburn red hair reached down to the middle of her back in beautiful waves. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
James watched as his friend stared at this new girl none of them had ever met. He knew instantly that Sirius was in love because he had known him so long.  
  
"Sorry for not introducing my new friend. Her parents just accepted the fact that she was a witch and she now has to learn seven years of witchcraft in a grand total of one year. Her name is Katherine Bevan. You can call her Kat." Lily also knew that Sirius was attracted. She could see it in his eyes.  
  
Remus could also see it. He elbowed Sirius so that maybe he would talk a little instead of just stare.  
  
Sirius woke up and said "If you want any help I am in the top 5 in our class and would be glad to tutor you."  
  
Kat smiled and replied "I would love it if you would help me. I feel so lost and I have no idea what half the stuff in this world is. I am so lucky I found Lily and that she has friends like you."  
  
Sirius blushed as Kat and Lily turned and headed back to their compartment to catch up on some of the prep work that Kat had started during the summer.  
  
* second chapter is up and I hope u like it. Pleez pleez review and tell me wat you think. I hope to update soon, but I am extremely busy with school so please forgive me * 


	3. welcome back

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.  
  
here is the third chapter. A lot of new people come in here so bear with me if u don't get it. Eventually u will. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review I need the reviews in order to write*  
  
Mojo - thanks for reviewing and for all ur help on the editing. Ari - I did add the very three girls ur talking about. I will try to add more dialogue but I am not that good at it so hopefully my beta readers will help me on that! Tori from Chicago - thanks so much for editing my chapter. You are a life saver!  
  
Welcome Back  
  
As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station the Marauders, Lily, and Kat watched as the Slytherins all raced out of the last car holding their noses with tears in their eyes. All six of them couldn't breathe from the hysterical laughing as they got into a carriage.  
"So where do u live Kat?" Sirius wanted to know more about this girl. "Well I live in Amroth, Wales and spend my summers in Surry, Maine in America." she replied with a sweet, but shy smile on her face. "And you?"  
"Well, I live at Grimmauld Place just outside of London, but I don't like it very much there." Sirius said with a grimace on his face as he remembered his past.  
As they were stepping out of the carriage, Lily squealed and ran up to a group of three girls, two Gryffindor and one Slytherin. Kat stepped out from behind Lily and introduced herself.  
"Hi, my name is Kat and I just found out I'm a witch and I'm in Gryffindor" Kat hoped the other girls would accept her.  
"Congratulations," replied one of the Gryffindor girls. She too had red hair but it was short curling at her shoulders. "I'm Ariel Levine. I see you've already met Remus. He asked me to the Yule Ball in fourth year and we've been going out ever since."  
The other Gryffindor then spoke. "I'm Tori Laredo. Lily and I have known each other since even before we got our letters." She had short wavy brown hair.  
Then the Slytherin stepped forward. "I'm Mollie Johnson. As you can see I'm in Slytherin. I am NOT a typical Slytherin. Please don't stereotype me."  
"Hey, Mollie aren't you going out with Lucius?" Lily asked suddenly.  
"Yes, I am going out with Lucius. Honestly he's really sweet. He is not as bad as he seems." Mollie replied trying to sound very encouraging.  
"Yes he is." James jumped into the group. Remus followed and picked Ari up and twirled her around. She lightly kissed him on the cheek. This time it was James who cat called and walked away with Slytherin robes.  
The three couples walked into the Great Hall as Tori, Kat and Sirius followed. Lucius walked up and greeted Mollie. They waved goodbye as they headed to the Slytherin table. The other two couples, Tori, Kat, and Sirius found seats at the Gryffindor table.  
"I'm hungry." Sirius whined as he pounded the table with his fist.  
"You're always hungry." Tori snapped back at him.  
The two were like brother and sister. They had met in Diagon Alley one day when Sirius had run away from home. They had been close friends ever since. Tori and Sirius were always snapping at each other. Sirius took care of Tori like a little sister.  
"Well, I can't help it if I'm a growing boy." Sirius replied with a grin on his face.  
The sorting started and the Marauders cheered louder than ever when a new Gryffindor came to sit at the table. They were looking for people to train to take on their role as the mischievous Marauders, as this was their last year. They saw many people with possible potential. Particularly two red headed twins. (a/n I know that the Weasley twins aren't even alive yet but its MY fic and I say so!)  
After the sorting everyone leaned out of the way as the food appeared. Sirius practically jumped on the table as he picked up about 10 of everything that looked good.  
"You eat like a dog!" Kat laughed as she watched him stuff a chicken leg in his mouth with gravy dripping down his chin. "That very well may be because he is one." Peter explained but soon realized he had said too much. Remus shot him a glare.  
"What do you mean? He is a boy. And a pretty good looking one at that."  
James cut in. "Well if you promise on your life not to tell or desert us we'll tell you what we mean."  
"I promise." Kat said solemnly. 


	4. authors note

DEAR READERS::: I am super sorry but I must stop my story. I have gotten way too far into hard school work and never have time to update. Also I am starting to write a story that I am trying to get published. You may laugh now but not when its at the top of the best sellers list! Adios my friends! 


	5. Wolves and Apprentices

Im bak! After a year or so. I just got bak into the fan fiction thing, and I am starting a new story. I figured before I post another one, I might as well post wat I have left of this one. (im sorry for all my grammar mistakes) So here goes....  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Well," James hesitated. This was not something u could just go and tell anyone. It was a VERY important secret. But somehow he just knew he could trust Kat and went on. "Remus is a werewolf."  
Kat gasped but then smiled. "That is so cool. I knew there were different creatures in this world, but I never imagined being introduced to one. It's nice to meet you." Kat looked at Remus with a newfound respect.  
Lily turned to Kat to talk to her more on the subject. "The other three boys are illegal (shh) Animagi. They go with Moony, Remus, on a full moon to help keep him under control and to keep him company."  
Kat had been looking at Lily with eyes like a deer in the headlights. She was completely and totally lost. "Animagi," Kat asked, "what's an animagi?"  
Sirius stopped shoveling food down his throat just long enough to explain. "Animagi are witches or wizards that can transform themselves into animals. When WE found out that Remus was a werewolf, we decided we definitely wanted to help him. We thought of the only way he couldn't harm us, and that was when we were animals. So we became Animagi. Bloody hard work that is." He went right back to slurping up some soupy substance that was in front of him.  
"Thanks. I feel so stupid. I am still adjusting to this world. I feel so bad that you guys have to explain everything to me." Kat blushed as she looked around the table.  
"No problem, I don't mind at all." Sirius was also blushing as he got to a drumstick on his plate. But his rosy cheeks were not caused by the same reason.  
"Anywhoo," Tori cut in, "the three boys are all different animals, and because of these animals, they all have nicknames. James is a stag and we call him Prongs. Sirius is a dog (he acts like one all the time anyway) Sirius whacks Tori in the arm and we call him Padfoot. Peter is a rat and we call him wormtail. His tail really does look like a worm... I'm surprised that a bird hasn't carried him off by now..." Tori trailed off sort of talking to herself.  
"As you can tell, Tori does not have the attention span to be an Animagus. Ariel doesn't want to get in trouble if anyone found out and Mollie does not know. Luckily, I have none of these problems and I am an Animagus too. I am a deer. I don't have a nickname, because I happen to like the name Lily perfectly fine." Lily finished this statement with a look of satisfaction on her face and began to daintily eat some potatoes.  
Kat looked at her new friends anxiously and began to speak. "Is there any chance that I could learn how to become an Animagi too? I would work very hard and if I was too much trouble, you wouldn't have to continue teaching me. It would mean so much to me if I could learn." She had a look of yearning in her eyes. She wanted to badly to fit in, and this sounded like so much fun.  
Sirius jumped at the opportunity, before any of his friends could even process what the new girl had said. "I'll teach you how to be an Animagi!" He was standing in his chair by now and had almost screamed the last sentence. He awkwardly sat down and awaited her response. Kat was overjoyed. A chance to become closer to the group, and not to mention the handsome Sirius. If none of the others at the table had noticed, Kat had been looking at this boy for quite some time. She was intrigued by him. He had deep eyes, which showed more than just his appetite and good looks. But this was no time to fall in love, she was adjusting to a whole new world. Just then Snape and his girlfriend at the time, Kate, walked over from the Slytherin table.  
"Potter and you little girlfriend. Still with a mudblood (a/n i HATE that word) I see? You disgust me." He ran his hands through his disgustly greasy hair and gave them a look that could break a mirror. Sirius, Remus, and James all jumped up at the same time to hex Snape and would have if Kat, Ariel, and Lily didn't stand up and hold them back.  
"Come on you guys, I know you are the Marauders, but I don't want to take off house points when you don't even have any." Lily looked disappointed as she tapped her prefect badge. She then ran over to the two red-headed twins that had now enchanted some chicken legs to start dancing.  
  
"Those two are good! I wish I had learned that charm by last Christmas" Sirius pointed to the dancing food. 


End file.
